1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to in-line fishing devices of the type used in maintaining a depth of a lure or bait attached to a fishing line during a trolling or stationary position in running water currents.
2. Prior Art
One embodiment of the invention relates to a unique in-line release without the necessity of any external apparatus such as a downrigger, outrigger, or planer. This advantage allows for an effective, economical, and convenient solution when long leaders, body of water bottom proximity, or presentations to stratified fish are desired without the need to use or invest in cumbersome and expensive gear. While other systems have been developed for maintaining the depth of the lure or bait attached to a fishing line during trolling or anchoring operations, they have some salient disadvantages which have been overcome.
The downrigger weight may be lowered to the desired depth thereby carrying the fishing line downward while the lure or bait trails the downrigger line in a horizontal fashion. These types of systems require additional and potentially heavy gear and may be timely to install. A downrigger line may become entangled with the main fishing line or interfere with the playing of the fish, resulting in an unsatisfying experience for the fisher. Similar to downrigger fishing, outriggers can be cumbersome to use often requiring a fishing partner to secure them to avoid interferences as the fisher plays and lands the fish.
A downrigger device may require much time to setup, is expensive, and may have undesirable electrical charges that repel fish. Furthermore, a downrigger line may become entangled with the main fishing line resulting in extra effort to disentangle the lines as well as become cumbersome and interfere with landing a fish. One of the advantages of this embodiment is the adaptability in the use of rod/reel types, lure/bait options under variable conditions related to saltwater, freshwater, fast-moving or slow current, trolling speed, drifting, or fishing on or proximity to the body of water bottom. This device also gives the fisher the capability to target suspended fish, with ease of use, more dependable tracking, and reduced chances of line entanglement. This embodiment further allows a fisherman to use any leader length without the difficulties encountered landing fish with long leaders.